1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag for carrying golf clubs and more particularly, to a golf bag supplementary arrangement that secures the golf bag to the user's body steadily when the user is carrying the golf bag on the shoulder.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing a golf game, a player usually uses a golf bag to carry golf clubs. When a player is carrying a full set of golf clubs in a golf bag and walking on the golf course, the golf bag may oscillate, causing the shoulder strap to rub against the player's shoulder and back. Frequently rubbing of the shoulder strap against the shoulder and back may result injuries in the shoulder and the back. Further, a golf course has an uneven ground. When the upper part of the body inclines 20° forward, the pressure on the lumbar spine can be as high as twice the body weight, to say nothing of the pressure with the golf bag. Further, oscillation of a golf bag will add a vibration inertia force to the person carrying the golf bag when the person carrying the golf bag is walking, causing greater injuries.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that prevents oscillation of the golf bag during walking the player carrying the golf bag.